Tsuki dan Suga
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Ini hanyalah cerita mengenai kisah cinta Tsukishima dan Sugawara. Warning: Drabble TsukiSuga, Shounen-Ai, Crack, dan OOC.


**Tsuki dan Suga**

" **Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita berisikan kisah cinta Tsukishima Kei dan Sugawara Koushi."**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Tsukishima x Sugawara**

 **Warning: Crack pair, Shounen-ai, Kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat, dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **1.**

Tidak ada yang tau kalau Tsukishima dan Sugawara menjalin hubungan khusus. Bahkan Daichi yang begitu dekat dengan Sugawara sekalipun tak menyadarinya. Mereka berdua tak bermaksud menutup-nutupi, hanya saja tak ada yang peka dengan kedekatan keduanya. Padahal beragam afeksi sering Tsukishima berikan pada seniornya itu. Mulai dari elusan ringan, cubitan pelan, sampai memberi rona merah di kedua pipi Sugawara—akibat ciuman diam-diam yang Tsukishima lakukan—pun tak ada yang sadar. Heran entah memang semua anggota Karasuno itu tidak peka, atau terlalu polos—bodoh—sampai-sampai tak ada yang dapat menyimpulkan hubungan mereka.

"Apa sebaiknya kita beritahu mereka saja, Kei?"

"Kalau mereka bertanya baru beri tahu."

Entah kapan itu akan terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **2.**

Sore itu mereka tengah bersiap hendak pulang. Sugawara dan Tsukishima sudah berdiri bersebelahan, menunggu rekan yang lain merapikan barang-barang mereka. Diam-diam tanpa ada yang tau, jari Tsukishima bergerak perlahan hendak menyatu dengan jari Sugawara yang terlihat kedinginan. Mumpung tak ada yang lihat, mesra-mesraan sebentar sepertinya tak apa.

"Ke-Kei..?"

Meski awalnya Sugawara sempat terkesiap, namun akhirnya ia rileks dan diam saja. Jarang-jarang Tsukishima menggenggam tangannya saat anggota lain masih di dekat mereka. Ah—atau jangan bilang Tsukishima sudah siap jikalau yang lain tau hubungan mereka berdua? Sungguh dewasa dan _gentle_ sekali kekasihnya itu.

"Oi Tsukishima—kenapa kau memegang tangan Sugawara- _san_?" ucap kageyama tiba-tiba, ia baru saja keluar ruangan dan mendapati hal yang tidak biasa. Alisnya mengeryit heran _plus_ curiga. Tak biasanya melihat kedua orang dihadapannya berpegangan tangan begitu erat. "Jangan bilang kalau—"

Pelototan Kageyama membuat Sugawara was-was. Apakah akan ketahuan? Terlalu cepat, Sugawara bahkan belum mempersiapkan hatinya. Tsukishima yang sedari tadi cuek saja sangat tidak membantunya.

"I-Ini—."

"Sugawara- _san_ kalau kedinginan aku bisa meminjamkan jaketku—jangan mau dipegang oleh dia! Tangannya kasar—"

Kageyama salah paham sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Tsukishima dengan tidak sopan.

.

.

 **3.**

Saat di depan teman setimnya, Sugawara tak pernah memanggil Tsukishima dengan nama kecilnya. Bukan karena tidak mengakui Tsukishima adalah kekasihnya, tetapi karena Sugawara belum siap. Dia malu kalau harus memanggil Tsukishima demikian di depan orang banyak. Biasanya setiap kali mencoba, belum 'kata' itu keluar—wajah Sugawara sudah memerah duluan. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, Sugawara bukanlah tipe pacar yang berani menebar kemesraan.

Tapi—

Bukan berarti Sugawara tak pernah keceplosan. Seperti waktu itu, ketika mereka tengah melakukan latihan, dan dengan tiba-tiba Daichi meminta Sugawara untuk mengoper bola pada Tsukishima. Awalnya normal-normal saja, namun sayang...

"Kei—"

Sugawara salah dalam memanggil nama Tsukishima. Suaranya juga terbilang tak pelan. Sampai-sampai semua anggota menatap dengan heran. Mau meralat pun percuma, kalau diam saja malah menambah curiga. Akhirnya karena tak tau harus melakukan apa, dengan kalap Sugawara malah melempar bola di tangan ke arah Tsukishima—dan telak mengenai kepala Tsukishima.

"Kei—na kepala Tsukishima—"

Sugawara memang tak pandai dalam berakting dan ya—Tsukishima mengetahui hal itu.

.

.

 **4.**

Hari minggu biasanya Sugawara habiskan dengan berduaan dengan Tsukishima. Entah itu jalan-jalan keluar atau hanya menyamankan diri di rumah Tsukishima—orang tua Tsukishima jarang di rumah. Tetapi meski tak melakukan hal-hal layaknya remaja tengah kasmaran, Sugawara tetap senang. Menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan sang kekasih adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Besok kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumahku saja kita main game yang baru kubeli."

Sepertinya pun rencana kencan selanjutnya sudah tersusun dengan matang.

.

.

 **5.**

Akhir-akhir ini Tsukishima sering sekali mencuri ciuman diam-diam. Sugawara tak menolak, hanya saja malu juga kalau ada yang lihat. Ciuman pipi atau kening tak apa, tapi kalau ciuman bibir yang ketahuan, Sugawara sulit menyusun alasan yang harus dilontarkan. Andai saja Tsukishima mau membantu menjelaskan, pasti Sugawara tak akan merasa demikian. Kekasihnya itu sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Habis menciumnya pasti Tsukishima langsung pergi begitu saja. Padahal Sugawara di belakang masih merona dengan jelas.

Entah sebenarnya itu afeksi atau malah pembullian jenis terbaru. Sugawara tak bisa membedakannya.

"Kei jangan suka menciumku di depan umum. Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

Mendengar protesan Sugawara, Tsukishima hanya mengangkat alisnya. Merasa perkataan yang diucapkan Sugawara adalah hal teraneh yang pernah ia dengar.

"Koushi-san tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu—aku suka tapi..."

"Kalau begitu tak apa kan?"

Eh?

Tak apa?

Karena bingung, Sugawara hanya mampu mengangguk ragu.

.

.

 **6.**

Mulanya latihan berjalan lancar, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah bola yang di servis Hinata mengenai wajah Tsukishima. Kacamata yang ia gunakan sampai retak begitu ketara. Hampir saja tsukishima mengamuk marah, tetapi tak jadi ia lakukan—sudah kedahuluan dengan suara panik yang berasal dari sugawara. Mau bagaimana lagi, wajar saja ia begitu. Sang kekasih terkena bola, tentu akan membuat Sugawara khawatir berlebihan.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Tak ap—"

"Ada yang luka?"

"Tida—"

"Kacamatamu retak, sakit tidak? Mau diobati? Dibawa ke uks—Apa kerumah sakit saja?"

Sugawara sudah bukan lagi Sugawara. Semua yang melihat hanya cengok di tempat. Mau mendekat pun tak mampu. Mereka terlalu sulit mencerna apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Di sisi lain tsukishima sendiri juga sudah sangat merasa gemas. Sugawara kalau sudah panik pasti rewel tak berujung. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi, Tsukishima akhirnya harus melakukan-'nya'. Hanya cara inilah yang mampu membuat Sugawara terdiam.

Mencium bibir Sugawara adalah cara cepat untuk membungkamnya—akan tetapi juga sukses membuat yang melihat menjerit horor kebingungan.

" _APA YANG BARUSAN KAU LAKUKAN TSUKISHIMA!"_

Tsukishima pura-pura tak dengar.

* * *

 **TAMAT.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.

Dan—Selamat tahun baru semuanya hehe


End file.
